


The One I Hate [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: While the Cap's away podfics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: As much as Tony and Bucky are attracted to one another, their relationship is not smooth sailing. When Tony sulks about Cap loving Bucky more, Bucky tries to talk him through it.-- the podfic





	The One I Hate [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One I Hate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307847) by [The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky). 



> Recorded for the Harvey fan aid auction 2017

**Title:** The One I Hate

 **Fandom** : Avengers

 **Author** :The Little MerBucky

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing** :Tony/Bucky

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Length** :25 min

 **Summary** :

As much as Tony and Bucky are attracted to one another, their relationship is not smooth sailing. When Tony sulks about Cap loving Bucky more, Bucky tries to talk him through it.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9307847)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/the%20one%20I%20hate.mp3)


End file.
